degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-5261392-20140724154911/@comment-26466087-20140724162150
Some of my unpopular opinions: *I really don't like Steve Randle from The Outsiders. I find him rude and boring. The only thing that keeps me from flat-out disliking him is the fact that he's Soda's best buddy. *I ship Pia and Spemma on Degrassi. *I HATE Zaya to the point where they crack my top five ultimate NOTPs. *I love Erich Blunt on Murder In the First as a character. (I've seen people who seem to love him as a person. Um, no.) *Howardette > Shamy > Lenny *I love Amy Farrah Fowler, but I don't consider her a queen or anything. She's kind of creepy (I know that's kind of the point of her character and that she's drastically changing to the point where she's less creepy but still). *Even if he was funny, I HATED Howard Wolowitz in the first two seasons. It wasn't until he started dating Bernadette that I truly loved him. *I have a like/dislike relationship with Leonard Hofstader. *Pinkie Pie is my favorite character and my favorite of the mane six. *I LOVE the original Disney Sleeping Beauty, despite the fact that it was half-baked and on the superficial side. It was my freaking childhood. *Winnie the Pooh is still like my favorite thing ever even if I'm fourteen years old. *Frozen gets boring and slightly annoying after watching it seventeen times. -.- *The Dreamcast is one of the best gaming consoles I've ever come across in life. *Fiona Apple is my indie queen. <3 *Culture Club > Boy George as a solo artist (As much as I love George, Culture Club was THE SHIT. Sorry not sorry.) *I was rooting for Adore Delano to win RPDR season 6 (even though Bianca Del Rio deserved to win fair and sqaure). *Courtney is my TD queen. <3 She's so badass, intelligent, witty, funny, and she actually has a heart under all of that competitive nature. *I ship Gwent, Duncney, Gwuncan, Scourtney, and Courn all at the same time (Courn triumphs all though). *I actually didn't mind that Zoey and Mike were portrayed with little to no problems. They were a healthy couple and my #1 cannon TD OTP. *I love Miley Cyrus back when she was on Hannah Montanna and now. *That's So Raven and Hannah Montanna were the best Disney shows, imo. <3 *Phineas and Ferb is incredibly over-hyped, annoying, and has gone on WAY too long. -.- *Kristen Stewart is my favorite actress and I love her as a person, too. *I hate sports (for the most part). *The book > the movie. I've honestly NEVER come across a movie that was better than the book. I've seen ones that have come pretty close or tied, but I always like the book more. *The Tale of Desperaux was a BEAUTIFUL and amazing book, but the movie was corny and kind of disapointing, now that I look back on it. *I hate Leonard/Leslie more than Leonard/Priya (although both are disgusting and NOTP status). *I have a theory that dodo birds still exist and never went extinct.